1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a generally conventional spring return tape measure incorporating a chalk line, a pencil sharpener for regular and large size pencils, a tape spool friction brake and a penetrable surface engaging tang shiftably mounted for limited movement longitudinally of the measure tape free end, all of which features combine to provide a builders or remodelers tape which may be used to make conventional measurements, to make a chalk line marking, to sharpen drawing pencils as well as larger size carpenter's pencils and to enable a single person to releasably secure the tape free end relative to a penetrable surface.
2. Description of Related Art
The following prior U.S. patents disclose various tape measures including some of the features incorporated in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,348 to J. Caruso discloses a tape measure incorporating a spirit level. U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,256 to Norman T. Mills discloses a tape measure incorporating a pencil sharpener and a knife sharpener. U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,524 to Melvin Dawson discloses a tape measure incorporating a sheet rock trimmer, a beeper, a calculator and a clock/timer, a scoring blade, a countersink, a level, a compass point and a compass pencil holder.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,952 to Betts, discloses a tape measure equipped with a spirit level, a compass point and pencil holder, a pencil, a note pad, a cutting blade and a flashlight. U.S. Design Patent Nos. Des. 182,165, 219,065, 339,536 and 341,545 disclose tape measures including spirit levels, magnifying glasses and pencil sharpeners.
However, the above noted prior U.S. patents do not disclose a tape measure incorporating a chalk line, sharpeners for regular and large size pencils, a tape spool friction brake or a penetrable surface engaging tang shiftable through the opening in the conventional anchor flange on a measure tape free end.